The Marauders
by fairyprincess19
Summary: This is the marauders in fifth sixth year. Kind of a sequel to The Maruders: How it all began. Rating may change as it goes on!
1. Midnight visit

Disclaimer~ I don't own any Harry Potter characters. AN~ This is my second story about the marauders. It starts in the summer after fifth year, so they are all about sixteen. Please read and review, but be nice!  
  
James Potter was dreaming about Lily Evans. He often did. She was the one girl he wanted, and the one he couldn't get. His dream was just getting good when he was woken up by a familiar voice calling his name.  
  
"James! James!" James groped for his glasses and put them on. As his room came into focus, he looked around and saw it was empty. Presuming he had been dreaming, James let his head drop back onto his pillow.  
  
"Prongs! Get the hell up!" James sat up quickly, and realised where the voice was coming from. He slid his hand under the bed and looked into the small mirror he kept there. Instead of his own face looking back at him, there was the face of his best friend, Sirius Black.  
  
"Alright, Padfoot?" James yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"No," James noticed that Sirius wasn't smiling like usual. "James I'm in your front garden. You have to let me in."  
  
James had been expecting this for a while. He nodded, and then slipped silently out of bed. He crept downstairs and opened the front door.  
  
Sirius Black smiled nervously and stepped inside. He was tall, easily the tallest boy in their year, and extremely handsome. He ran his fingers through his stylish dark hair and followed James to the kitchen.  
  
"You've done it then?" James watched his friend guzzle a pint of milk straight from the bottle and glanced at the trunk he had dragged in.  
  
"Yep," Sirius began rooting through the cupboards, looking for food. "I left last night after they went to bed. I used the last of my birthday money off Uncle Alphard to get the Knight bus."  
  
James nodded understandingly. He had expected Sirius would be turning up on his doorstep at some point over the summer. Things had gotten progressively worse for him at home these last few years. His father would beat him and call him names. His mother wouldn't even look at him. James admired his friend for staying so together after everything that had gone on. Sirius would just shrug and say "shit happens" if anyone tried to talk to him about it.  
  
"So do you reckon your mum and dad will let me stay here til school starts?"  
  
James told him they would. He knew this for a fact because Mrs Potter had said it on many an occasion, after seeing Sirius with a black eye or swollen lip. She had, once upon a time, been friends with the Blacks. Or at least held some respect for them. She and her husband didn't share all the Black's beliefs about purebloods and muggles, but it was the way they treated their own flesh and blood which angered her. She couldn't imagine not loving your own child like she loved hers.  
  
"Morning!" Sirius woke up to Mrs Potter's smiling face. She handed him a steaming cup of tea and smoothed down his quilt. "James told us this morning that you needed to stay for a while."  
  
"I don't want to be any trouble, Mrs P." Sirius took a sip of his tea and felt the warmth spread through his body.  
  
"Nonsense Sirius!" Mrs Potter smiled again. "You're like a second son to Harry and I. We couldn't live with ourselves if we let you stay in that house."  
  
Sirius looked into the eyes of his best friend's mother and felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly all of his feelings welled up and forced their way out of him in big, wet tears. He felt Mrs Potter's arms around him and hugged her back until the tears stopped. He couldn't remember his own mother ever holding him like that.  
  
"Thanks," he whispered hoarsely. Mrs Potter winked at him and turned to leave.  
  
"Mrs P?" Sirius called from where he sat.  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Please don't tell James I cried?" 


	2. I have no father

The next three weeks were some of the happiest of Sirius's life. He finally felt like he belonged somewhere. He finally felt like part of a family.  
  
"I just got an owl off Moony!" James ran into the garden where Sirius was playing the only muggle sport he enjoyed, basketball. "He wants to meet up in Diagon Alley tomorrow!"  
  
"Cool," Sirius scored a slam dunk and followed James inside for diner.  
  
"What's that?" James grabbed Sirius's arm as they stepped into the kitchen and heard shouts from the front door.  
  
"Dad!" Sirius hissed.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Mr Black's voice was raised and angry.  
  
"I think I'm someone who cares about Sirius more than his own family does." Mr Potter said coldly.  
  
"He is my son and I want to see him!"  
  
"Well he doesn't want to see you!"  
  
"Mr Potter," Sirius placed his hand on the kind man's shoulder. "It's ok." He looked his father directly in the eyes and felt sixteen years worth of anger and hatred bubbling up inside him. "What do you want?"  
  
"Sirius! That is no way to speak to your father."  
  
"I have no father." Sirius stood defiantly, his hands firmly on his hips.  
  
"Stop this nonsense and go get your bags."  
  
"No."  
  
"No? No?!" Mr Black grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt. "You will do as you are told!"  
  
Mr Potter started forward but Sirius shouted "No! No, Harry. I can handle it!" He grabbed his father's wrist and pushed him off. Sirius was just as tall as his father, but looked taller as he pushed him roughly against the wall and held him there. "Father, leave me be." He searched his eyes for any trace of love, not daring to hope. "If you ever loved me, at all, you'll see that I'm so much happier here. Please father."  
  
"So be it," Mr Black smoothed down his robes and looked his son up and down. "You say you have no father, well you are no longer my son. I never want to see you or hear from you again." And with a loud pop, he was gone.  
  
Sirius felt his knees weaken and he slid down the wall into a heap on the floor.  
  
"Padfoot?" James put his trembling hand onto his friends head. Sirius rested his head on James's leg and they stayed like that, silently, until Mrs Potter called them for supper.  
  
Sirius was happier in the morning as they got ready to go to London. In fact, James thought he was slightly too happy. Something about the way he laughed so loud and long at James's jokes, as if he didn't dare stop.  
  
"James! Sirius!" Remus Lupin cried as he saw his friends enter the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Hi Moony!" Sirius hugged his friend tightly. Remus glanced at James. Sirius never showed affection. He said hugging was for girls. James gave Remus a look, letting him know they could talk later.  
  
"Where's Wormtail?" James asked the tall, skinny boy as they walked towards the magical entrance to Diagon Alley. Remus shrugged and tapped the brick wall with his wand. The archway opened in front of them.  
  
"Gringotts?" Sirius suggested as they looked where to go first. Sirius's uncle, Alphard, had given him some money as soon as he had found out about him running away. They all needed dress robes this year, and they didn't come cheap.  
  
Remus emerged from the bank thirty minutes later to find James sat on the white marble steps.  
  
"So, what's up with Padfoot?" he asked.  
  
"His dad turned up at ours last night." James explained the whole story to his friend who listened carefully.  
  
"Shit," he shook his head as he heard of Sirius finally standing up for himself. "What should we do?"  
  
"I don't think there's anything we can do," James sighed. "He definitely doesn't want to see his dad again, and I think it's for the best. Mum reckons once we're back at Hogwarts he'll cheer up."  
  
"She's probably right," Remus nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Hey guys," Sirius's pockets jingled as he ran to meet them. "Where to now?"  
  
The boys walked down the street until they reached Madam Malkins. Sirius and Remus sat on stools while James got measured for his dress robes. Sirius was just telling Remus about the Quidditch match he and James had been to see, when the door creaked open behind them.  
  
"Hello Black," Severus Snape smiled cruelly at Sirius.  
  
"Snivellus," Sirius glared back at him. "If you don't mind we're having a private conversation."  
  
"I heard about your unfortunate family troubles." Severus spoke barely above a whisper. "So sad to hear you've been disowned by your own parents. What's it like, knowing that they don't love you. How does it feel waking up every day knowing your own flesh and blood despise you?"  
  
Sirius looked stunned. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.  
  
"Piss off Snivellus," Remus hissed. "At least Sirius has got friends. That's more than you'll ever have." Severus scowled at Remus and looked as though he would curse him, but at that moment Madam Malkin came out and asked who was next. Snape glared at the three boys and stormed out of the shop. 


	3. Mature, responsible adults

**AN Hi sorry I haven't updated in so long I've been really busy but now I'm back! Woohoo!!! Hope you like the next chapter!**  
  
The boys said goodbye to each other at the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron later that day, their arms full of packages and bags. Remus waved cheerfully before disappearing into the green flames.  
  
"I wonder why Wormtail never met us?" James asked Sirius as he pulled him up off the floor in James's kitchen.  
  
"I hate Floo powder," Sirius said, brushing soot from his clothes. "What did you say?"  
  
"I was just wondering where Pete was today,"  
  
"Probably panicking about all the homework he hasn't done." Sirius grinned and followed James to his bedroom.  
  
"We're going back tomorrow!" Sirius smiled and watched James stuff his robes haphazardly into his trunk. "Sixth years, can you believe it? Us-mature, responsible adults!"  
  
"I'll believe that when I see it!" came a giggling voice from the mirror hung on James's wall. The boys laughed and went downstairs for dinner.  
  
"Come on!" screamed Mrs Potter's voice up the stairs. "You're going to be late!" The boys ran downstairs excitedly, dragging their belongings behind them.  
  
"Ok ok mum, keep your hair on!"  
  
"Speaking of which- have you ever heard of a comb? Look at your hair!"  
  
James grinned broadly and glanced in the mirror. "It's a good job the rest of me's so dashingly attractive then isn't it?"  
  
"Get away with you now!" Mrs Potter kissed her son and whispered something Sirius couldn't hear in his ear. He nodded seriously then ran out to his fathers car outside.  
  
"Err thanks again Mrs P," Sirius smiled and scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"Mrs Potter pulled him into a tight embrace, "That's quite alright Sirius. You take care of that boy of mine now, ok?"  
  
"Sure thing!" Sirius flashed her a huge smile over his shoulder as he joined James in forcing two trunks, an owl, a broomstick and a guitar into the car.  
  
"James! Sirius!" Remus shouted as soon as platform 9 ¾ materialised in front of them. "Look who I found!" He indicated a short, tubby boy with rather red cheeks.  
  
"Wormtail!" The four boys ran towards each other and each hugged everyone else.  
  
The train whistle blew loudly, signalling for all passengers to board quickly. "Hurry up boys!" Mr Potter warmly shook Sirius by the hand, and hugged his son. "Remember- be good!" he called to their retreating backs.  
  
"Yeah right!" James giggled as they searched for an empty compartment. "I've already got a great idea for a way to make tonight's feast even more fun!"  
  
"Erm- about that-"Remus looked nervous as James launched into an intricate plan involving several jinxes, a tub of frogspawn and purple hair.  
  
"Remus?" Sirius looked his friend up and down carefully. "Something's different." The other two boys joined in the scrutinising analysis of the werewolf. Sirius and James clasped their hands over their mouths in unison, Peter a half second later.  
  
"Prefect? Prefect?" James spat the word as if it left a nasty taste in his mouth. Remus nodded, looking at the floor.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sirius fell to the floor, clutching a hand to his heart. Peter giggled excessively.  
  
"Come on guys its not that bad!" Remus protested as Sirius and James burst into mock tears, beating their hands on the wall.  
  
"You'd best not go soft on us," Sirius warned.  
  
"No telling on us," James pointed at his friend, noticing the corners of his mouth beginning to twitch.  
"And no wimping out on pranks." Peter added.  
  
Remus looked at his friends for a moment, then burst into hysterical laughter. It wasn't long before the others had joined in.  
  
"The Marauder's- reunited!" James cried as the others gasped for breaths. 


	4. Another term

AN Oh my God cant believe how long its been since I updated! Ive been so busy!!

The train pulled into Hogsmede station several hours later. The boys saw the familiar huge silhouette of Hagrid, the game keeper, at the end of the platform. The boys waved at him and grinned when he waved back.

"Hey Lily!" called Remus as the red haired girl walked past dragging a trunk and an owl cage.

"Oh hi," Lily smiled at Remus but looked darkly at the others. "Did you get the results you wanted?"

"Oh yeah thanks, I did OK."

"OK?" Sirius put his arm around Remus and told Lily –and several other people- about Remus's nine outstanding OWLs.

"And he's been made a prefect!" Peter piped up. James said nothing. Lily seemed to notice this and he was certain he saw her eyes narrow slightly.

"She hates me," he wailed as the boys clambered into a horseless carriage.

"No she doesn't," Remus said from behind his Potions textbook.

Sirius and Peter looked at each other and nodded.

James saw their knowing look and wailed again. He liked Lily so much. He had thought about her all summer. He had had several girlfriends over the past few years- but not one of them compared to her.

Despite his bad mood, James still enjoyed watching the effects their prank had at the feast that night. It cheered him up immensely seeing Severus Snape slithering to the Slytherin common room covered in slime and looking like a clown with his bright purple hair.

That night the boys sat up in the common room catching up with old friends late into the night. They shared tales of summer romances and exam success. James was unusually quiet, staring moodily to where Lily and her friends sat.

"Dude you've got it bad!" Sirius laughed as they made their way up to bed later. James narrowed his eyes and glared at his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"I think he means Lily, Prongs." Peter grinned.

"What do you mean?" The other three rolled their eyes as they opened their trunks and pulled out pyjamas. "Ok," James lowered his eyes. "I like her, a lot, but its never going to happen so-" James shrugged and pulled his t-shirt off.

"Don't be so sure," Remus smiled his half smile many girls found so alluring.

"Why?"

Remus smiled again. "Just- don't try so hard to impress her- I think you'll be surprised at the effect."

Remus nodded curtly- his signal that the conversation was over. James knew that was all he would be getting out of him tonight. But after the lights were out and his eyes were closed, James smiled to himself. He welcomed the deep sleep that brought him dreams of Lily's beautiful green eyes.


	5. First day

**AN Once again I have been too busy to update but I'm back now and hope this next instalment is ok! Enjoy!**

Sirius awoke the next morning to the sounds he had missed so much over the summer. The squeaking of bedsprings and the yawns of his friends as they got up. The traditional triple cough of Remus before he had a glass of water, the familiar sound of James humming his favourite song. Sirius smiled and swung his legs over the edge of his bed.

"Morning," Peter said cheerfully as he pulled his school tie over his head and tightened it. "Good to be back isn't it?"

Sirius nodded and stretched widely. He stifled a giggle as he saw Remus straightening his prefect badge in the mirror. James pushed him out of the way and used his fingers to mess up his hair in that memorable fashion.

The four boys headed down to breakfast, ready for their first day as sixth years. They saw many old faces and smiled and waved to nearly all of them. At the Gryffindor table they sat next to Lily Evans and her friends. Sirius waved at his younger brother Regulus who was scowling in his place at the Slytherin table.

James shuffled into his seat uncomfortably as he found himself facing Lily. He smiled at her and felt as though he had been kicked in the groin when she turned away to talk to Remus.

"Hi can I sit here?" an unfamiliar voice came from somewhere above Sirius. He looked up and saw a very pretty girl smiling at him. "I'm Sara – it's my first day. I just moved from Canada."

Sirius grinned and told her to sit down. "So what year are you in, Sara?" he asked as he poured her some pumpkin juice.

"I'm starting in the fifth year. How about you?" she smiled and quickly became engrossed in conversation with Sirius. James, Remus and Peter shared a knowing look. Sirius had settled quickly back into his role of ladies man. James glanced quickly at Lily as he heard her burst into laughter over something her friend had said.

The boys' lessons that day went well with only one minor disagreement with their Potions teacher about James and Sirius's Farting Brew they swapped with his invisibility Syrup. Fortunately he could see the funny side of having a teacher breaking wind instead of disappearing in front of the entire class and let them off without a detention.

"So Potter think you're pretty funny don't you?" Severus Snape hissed as they passed him in the dinner hall that evening.

"Yeah actually I do!" James grinned and winked at Sirius who was making a beeline for Sara. "Anyway Snivellus I'd be making a move if I was you I wouldn't want you to be late to meet your friends." James pointed at the empty seats at the end of the Slytherin table where Severus could often be seen reading alone.

Peter and Remus laughed and followed James to their table. They had no sooner sat down when a short stocky boy ran over towards them.

"James! Congratulations I just heard!" the boy gasped as he slumped down onto a chair. James knew this boy. His name was Carl Lansbury – he was Gryffindor's keeper on the Quidditch team.

"Carl slow down," James handed the boy some water. "What's going on?"

"You mean you don't know?" Carl looked surprised.

James shook his head and looked round to see many people looking just as confused.

"James you've been made team captain!"


	6. Hero coming through!

**AN Wow I'm updating again already! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Jennycake – don't worry the story will get more interesting I've already had some ideas of romance and drama!!!**

James wandered around for the rest of the day in a daze. He kept grinning and absently scrunching his hair at the back.

"Make way for the Gryffindor Captain!" Sirius called as he marched James through the corridors. "Hero coming through!" Peter and Remus giggled as Sirius told some first years to bow to James.

All day people wanted to congratulate and shake James's hand. That evening he entered the common room and it erupted with cheers. He saw a huge banner on the wall showing him raising the Quidditch Cup. A huge table groaned under a mountain of food and drink.

James loved parties. Especially ones in honour of him.

"Hi James," a pretty blonde girl sidled up to him smiling.

"Oh hi Clare" James scanned the room for Lily. He saw her in the corner talking animatedly to Remus. He sighed deeply.

"What's up?" Clare drew his attention back to her and smiled again.

"Nothing," James managed a half hearted smile.

"It's Evans isn't it?" Clare followed his desperate gaze. "I wouldn't bother if I was you."

James turned back to face her looking puzzled and feeling angry. What did she know?

"Sorry to be the one who tells you this James but she is in love with someone else. Remus Lupin."

Of course she was. James could have kicked himself for being such an idiot. He glared at her as she giggled at one of his stupid jokes. How could Remus do this to him? He was meant to be his best friend.

Clare's voice dragged him back out of his thoughts. "You know what? I think she's stupid to want him over you."

James turned and looked into her big blue eyes. Lily had never looked at him the way Clare was staring into his eyes now. Clare was just as beautiful as Lily. What was James doing brooding over someone he could never have when this pretty girl was right in front of him?

"Hey you want to go for a walk?" James smiled as Clare nodded excitedly.

"I'll just get my cloak."

Over in the corner of the room Sirius was sat with Sara in his lap. He found himself amazed by everything she did. He could have watched her for hours. He loved the way the light shone off her long dark hair and the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed. She was different to all the girls he'd met before. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. When she pulled back he moaned, wanting her to keep kissing him.

"Come on!" she giggled pulling him up. "We're going out!"

Remus took the drink Lily Evans held out to him and thanked her. She looked slightly pink on her cheeks and was smiling more than before. He put it down to the punch Sirius had concocted.

"I've decided tonight's the night I'm going to do it," she grinned.

Remus looked confused for a moment then realised what she meant.

"You mean you're finally going to ask him out?" Lily nodded excitedly.

"It's perfect! I just asked Pete and he said he saw him go outside." Lily hugged Remus tightly. "It's just so romantic out there tonight!"

Remus smiled. He couldn't believe after all this time his two best friends were finally going to get together.

"Go get him girl!" he hugged her back and watched as she practically skipped to the portrait hole.


	7. A night of romance

Lily clambered out of the portrait hole and began to run. "Wish me luck!" she called to the Fat Lady who smiled knowingly.

"Good luck dear!"

Meanwhile Sara was leading Sirius through the dark corridors of Hogwarts.

"Where are we going Sara?" he whispered.

"Shh it's a surprise!" she gripped his hand more tightly. He grinned to himself in the dark and allowed her to pull him along.

"In here!" she turned sharply right and pulled him under a curtain. She dragged him up a flight of stairs and then pushed open a trapdoor above her head.

"Look," she whispered. Sirius gasped. They were at the highest point of Hogwarts on the roof. He followed her as she climbed out and wiggled along the roof tiles. She wedged herself behind a chimney stack and smiled. "Look up," she said as he slid in next to her. Sirius did and let out a low whistle. He had never seen so many stars.

"It's beautiful," he held her hand as she showed him all the different constellations and galaxies. He learned more off her that night than he had ever learned in Astronomy class. Perhaps if all teachers looked like Sara then he would have paid more attention.

James and Clare were walking by the side of the lake. James skimmed a pebble and Clare applauded. He turned and grinned at her. She put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. James swallowed the hard lump in his throat and exhaled slowly. Clare smiled again and leaned forward to kiss him.

Lily rounded the corner just in time to see them kiss. She felt as though she had been kicked in the stomach. She felt her eyes begin to sting as she watched their kiss grow more and more passionate. Lily Evans turned and ran back to the castle.

Several hours later Sara and Sirius climbed back down from the roof. Sirius was happier than he had ever been. That had been the most romantic thing he had ever experienced. But he had never before met a girl he had thought worthy of romance. Sara was different. She was special.

"Sara that was-"

"Shh-"she whispered. "Someone's coming." Sara pulled Sirius into a small cupboard behind them. He held her closely against him and felt her arms circle his waist. Surely whoever was outside could hear his heart beating. He tried to control himself but he had never wanted to kiss someone more than he did right now.

Eventually the footsteps died away and Sirius let out a huge breath.

"That was close!" he chuckled nervously. He saw Sara grin in the poor light. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. This time she didn't pull away.


	8. common room

One evening a few weeks later, Lily and Remus were sat in the common room doing their Potions homework. Lily kept casting dark looks over to where James and Clare were kissing. Remus smiled sadly at her. He had been stunned when Lily had turned up in tears after seeing them by the lake. He had really thought they would get together. She was just too late. James wasn't one to wait around forever. And he had already waited a long time. Clare was a nice girl and James seemed to like her a lot. Remus was his friend as well as Lily's and so wasn't about to do anything to ruin what he had with Clare.

James had been acting weirdly around Remus since he and Clare had got together. They still talked and hung round together, but it was always slightly stiff and formal on James's half. Remus had just shrugged it off as Clare not liking him or something.

"Hey guys!" Sirius walked over to them looking slightly flushed and straightening his tie. Remus grinned at his friend.

"Where've you been?" he asked knowingly.

Sirius smiled broadly and winked at Remus.

"How are things with Sara?" Lily asked as Sirius slid himself onto a chair next to her and flicked through her text book.

"Good," he smiled to himself and sighed deeply. "Really good. She's amazing. She's so much more beautiful and clever and funny and intense than anyone I've ever dated before." Sirius closed his eyes and pictured her smiling at him.

"Wow!" Remus was impressed with Sara having this effect on his friend. "Could this girl be the one who finally manages to keep hold of Sirius Black?"

Sirius didn't answer, just smiled. Remus understood this look. He could read his friend like a book. Plus the fact he had been seeing Sara for nearly two months proved something. No girl had ever lasted more than a week with him before.

"Where's Peter today?" Sirius grew bored of the chapter on truth potions extremely quickly and began looking for something else to do.

Remus shrugged. "No idea."

"So what do you think of Clare?" Sirius asked Lily and Remus. Lily looked over to where they were sill kissing in the corner.

"I don't like her," Lily said shortly. "I don't really see what James sees in her."

Sirius looked over and then winked at Remus, "I do!" He laughed his loud barking laugh which caused several first years to jump in fright. James finally came up for air and walked over to join his friends, pulling a scowling Clare by her hand.

"Hello stranger!" Sirius shuffled round to make more room at their table. James slid in next to Lily. She felt her face grow warm as his leg pressed up against hers.

"Sorry Lil'" he grinned "It's a tight squeeze!"

"That's ok!" Lily said in a voice slightly higher than natural. Clare narrowed her eyes slightly at Lily and perched herself comfortably on James's knee. Remus smiled sadly at Lily who had suddenly become very interested in a page in her book..

At that moment Peter entered the common room looking extremely rain soaked and cold.

"You look like a drowned rat Pete!" Sirius said causing all four Marauders to burst into hysterics causing the girls to look at them in alarm.

"Where've you been, Pete?" Remus asked him as he pulled of his soaking shoes.

"Erm, nowhere," Peter squeaked before scampering off upstairs calling "Got to get changed!" over his shoulder.

"He's weird," Clare said pointedly. "I've never understood why the three of you hang round with him. He's nothing like you."

"Now wait a minute Clare," Sirius began, looking angry. "Pete is a nice guy and he's our friend so-"

"Alright Sirius," James gave him a silencing look. "Clare," he pulled her to face him, "Peter has been our friend for a long time and just because he's shy doesn't make him any different."

"I'm sorry James," Clare pouted slightly and pushed her blonde hair behind one ear. "Are you mad with me?" James smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"Of course not. How could I be mad with you?" He grinned cheekily as she pulled him up and led him out of the portrait hole.

"Ok," Sirius turned to Lily. "I think you were right. I don't like her either."


	9. The fight

AN Wow it is actually ages since I updated! Sorry! Been super busy. Anyways here's the next chapter.

James and Clare had become inseparable. By the time Halloween arrived, she had managed to make every single one of James's friends hate her. She was rude, insulting and had James wrapped around her little finger.

"I am going to kill her I swear," Sirius hissed as he watched her walk over in the Great Hall for the feast. James was clutching her hand, grinning at her like a maniac.

"Hey guys!" she said as she plonked herself down next to Remus. "Happy Halloween!"

The group were saved from answering as Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and spoke.

"Now is not the time for speeches so I'll make this short," he smiled at the four long tables of students looking up at him eagerly. "Let's eat!"

There was a round of applause as the golden plates magically filled with food. Sirius lifted Sara's plate and put on all the things she liked best before helping himself. She then lifted the tomatoes out of her salad and put them on the side of his plate. All this was done naturally and Remus smiled as he watched. He then turned to see Clare who was waiting while James went up the table to fetch her some peas. She turned down some pumpkin juice offered to her by Peter.

"I only drink water, I find juice makes my skin feel dry and spotty, don't you Lily?" She smiled smugly at Lily who had just taken a huge gulp of pumpkin juice. Lily said nothing but lowered her eyes to her plate.

"So James, how happy were you about the match last Saturday?"

James grinned. His first game as team captain had been a success. They had flattened Slytherin 370 to thirty. James had made a spectacular catch and his new tactics had helped the Chasers immensely.

"You did really good with those moves I taught you," James told Sirius, who was a beater on the team. "That bludger you smacked at Watts was awesome!"

"He's still pissed off. In Potions on Tuesday he-"

"Darling?" Clare tugged on James's sleeve. "Do we have to talk about Quidditch now?"

James smiled at her pouting lips. "Of course we don't it's just that-"

"It's just that I have hardly seen James since the match because he's always with you and James wants to talk about it. It's more fun than talking about you which is all he ever bloody does and to be honest, I don't even see why!"

"Sirius!" James looked at his best friend in anger as Clare began to cry. She stood up and stormed out of the hall.

"What the hell did you have to make her cry for?" James got to his feet, his face turning red with anger.

"I was just telling it like it is," Sirius looked up into his friend's angry eyes.

"Have you got a problem with Clare or something?"

"As a matter of fact James, we all have." James looked around and saw all of his friends looking up at him with a mixture of fear and anger.

"Why? You can't all face the fact that I'm finally happy! That I've finally found someone I like and who likes me back rather than moping around over Lily?" Lily felt her face go red. Everyone in the hall had turned to watch the argument.

"Mr Potter would you please calm down," Professor Dumbledore has risen from his seat again. "Take a deep breath and sit down. You may continue to yell at your friends after dinner."

"What friends?" James spat before turning and walking out of the hall.


End file.
